


The Best Friend Quiz

by msjadepaton



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slight Character Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjadepaton/pseuds/msjadepaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (poisonousmarshmellow): Imagine a quiz between Sam and Kurt ( and others if you want) about Blaine, and Kurt is just sure is going to win, without even a doubt…and then… Boom! Sam knows like everything about Blaine (even because Blaine not afraid to be himself with Sam while with Kurt sometimes he just want to avoid fights so Blaine used to tell Kurt what he wanted to hear when they were dating) and the old new directions are shocked, while the new new directions are like “ah, here they come again, Blam power”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note that this story is BLAM with slight Kurt bashing and if you're a strict Klaine shipper or a Kurt stan you are probably not going to like it. Please, DO NOT send me angry anons about how you thought this was Klaine and how it's unrealistic and wrong. I've had enough of these. If you read this despite all the warnings, it's your problem, not mine.**
> 
> Written for poisonousmarshmellow
> 
> I would like to thank my beta Dianne (diannehsnry) for picking up my mistakes and having patience with my questions.
> 
> Warnings: Slight character bashing (Kurt), but it’s cleared out in the end.

“This is ridiculous!“ Kurt’s voice was getting increasingly more shrill in direct proportion with the amount of alcohol he had and with how much Sam was pissing him off. “I don’t know what kind of romantic story you’ve built up in your head, but you and Blaine running around in ludicrous costumes and watching superhero movies doesn’t mean that you are his best friend now.“

“Really?“ Sam usually wasn’t one to fight, but he had drunk some beer too and Kurt’s attitude towards this whole thing didn’t help one bit. “What would I have to do to be his best friend then? Move across half of the country and call him once a week to tell him I can’t talk, because I’m at a party with my Vogue friends?“

“That was just once! And Blaine’s best friend would be the one of us, who knows him better. In other words, me!“ Kurt raised his hand to point at himself for stronger effect and shoved Rachel, almost making her spill her drink all over herself.

“Alright, alright! That’s enough!“ Rachel cried when Sam opened his mouth to say something. “Blaine, could you please end this stupid argument so we can all be safe in this house again?“

They were all at Sugar’s, getting together for a big spring-break party. Sugar had been ecstatic when she heard that a lot of the former glee club members planned to came back to town for the holiday, so a party was a given. She‘d even persuaded Rachel, Quinn and Santana, who originally weren’t supposed to come.

The party had been going exceptionally well, even with Tina going all jealous ex-girlfriend on Mike when he showed up. That was until they all sat down to talk about everything that was going on this year and what changed and what didn’t. Marley was the one who mentioned the superhero week and Jake and Finn backed her up, talking about what Blaine and Sam had done for the Glee club with the trophy and finding out that the Warblers cheated.

It all went downhill from there. Kurt had been calm at first, asking questions and commenting on stuff, but when Sam said that Blaine and him were best friends it was as if he kicked the hornet‘s nest.

It seemed that neither of those two were about to withhold his claims on this title and Blaine hadn’t said one word since the argument started. He just sat there, looking extremely uncomfortable. Rachel’s request didn’t help one bit. “Um…“

“Oh, come on!“ Santana exclaimed. “As if you guys didn’t know how to solve this.“ She made a show of sizing both Kurt and Sam up slowly, before she said, “Good old duel.“

“Wait, you want us to shoot at each other?“ Sam asked, his eyes wide open.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course not, you idiot. She means a sing-off. In true New York style. It will be my pleasure.“ He gave Sam a mock bow.

Santana puckered her brow and gave Kurt a skeptical look. “You have a weird idea of how New York gangs solve their quarrels, Hummel. If I wanted you to do it New York style, Trouty Mouth would be closer. Thankfully, even I’m not cold-blooded enough to piss off Sugar’s dad by organizing a mass murder in his basement, because I’m pretty sure you two would shoot everybody else, before you would hit anywhere near each other.“

“Papa is not a Mafia boss,“ Sugar said. Nobody listened to her.

“Then what do you suggest?“ Kurt asked, his chin thrust out and his arms crossed.

Santana shrugged, looking entirely unimpressed by Kurt’s combative attitude. “You said it yourself. Blaine’s best friend is the one who knows him better. Each person in this room will give you both one question. You’ll write down the answer and when you’re ready, you’ll show it to us. Blaine will determine which one was correct. Easy and effective.“

“Is that even fair?“ Rachel asked. „Kurt has barely seen Blaine this year. What if something changed? Kurt won’t know.“

Santana raised an eyebrow. “They called each other, didn’t they. Besides, that’s the point. If Kurt really is Blaine’s best friend, he should know about the change. If he didn‘t keep updated, he can just admit that Sam wins and we can move on.“ She turned to Kurt with a questioning look.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “I’m quite confident in my knowledge about Blaine, thank you very much. Now, bring it on.“

“Alright.“ Santana ripped out two pink, scented pages from Sugar’s notebook and handed them over along with two purple, fluffy pens. She took another paper and pen for her to keep score.

Sam gave her a funny look, but didn‘t comment.

“I start and then we’ll go clockwise. You two don’t have a question. Blaine does. And since I’m feeling exceptionally nice tonight, Blaine can ask people to change the question if he‘s uncomfortable with it. Everything clear?“

Everyone nodded. No one even questioned the fact that they should be involved in this, because they didn’t want to cross Santana. Not to mention it actually seemed like fun and they were curious about the outcome of this, even though most of them would never admit it.

“Oh, wait,“ Puck exclaimed. “Can we ask dirty questions?“

“Even though I imagine you would want to know a lot about Anderson’s sex-life, this is a best friend contest. But for all I care you and Anderson can talk about your questions later.“

Puck laughed and gave a put-off Blaine a wink.

“Let’s get on with it,“ Kitty said in a bored voice. “Though I don’t know why bother anyway. All the sane people in the room know that Evans has got this in his back pocket.“

Kurt shot her a dirty look. “Well, I beg to differ.“

“I said all the sane people. No one asked you, prima donna.“

“Excuse me, you Quinn wannabe…“

“Ok, that’s enough!“ Santana intervened before it got violent and waved the paper she had in her hand. “You can kill each other after we have the results.“ Then she smirked and added: “However, if you want to back your claims up with some money, I don’t think anyone will complain.“

Puck whooped and raised his drink. “There’s a way to make this exciting! My five bucks are on Evans.“

In the end almost everyone except Sam, Blaine, Tina, Mike and Brittany bet money on either Kurt or Sam. Most of the current New Directions went for Sam, while the old glee club tended to bet against him. The only exception was Finn, which made Rachel hesitate for a second, but she didn’t want to turn against her best friend and put her five dollars on Kurt.

“Alright,“ Santana said when they closed all the bets, “we can begin. Lady Hummel, Trouty Mouth, are you ready?“

They both nodded.

“Anderson?“

Blaine took a shot and then nodded resignedly. “If you must.“

Santana smirked and turned to Kurt and Sam. “I have the first question, so I’ll be easy on you. What is Hobbit’s worst fear?“

Everyone casted a glance towards Blaine, expecting him to protest against the question, but he looked like he really didn’t care anymore.

Both Kurt and Sam were only thinking for a minute before they each wrote one word.

“Contestants, show us your answers,“ Santana said.

Kurt didn’t hesitate for a second and proudly raised his paper, which read “mice“. “He can’t even see them in pictures.“

Sam frowned. “I watched Tom & Jerry with him.“

“Jerry is cartoon. He doesn’t count,“ Kurt replied slowly as if he was talking to a child. “What do you have then? Imaginary villains?“

“No.“ Sam raised his paper.

There was a long silence.

“That’s not the right spelling,“ Rachel pointed out after a while, “but you meant ‚failure‘, right?“

Sam turned the page to him and squinted on the word. “Um, yes, failure. I’m sorry. Blaine usually proofreads for me.“

“Do you want to specify that?“ Santana asked quietly. She seemed unwillingly impressed by Sam’s answer.

Sam shrugged. “Well, I mean, mice are not his favorite animals, but I think he’s really scared of disappointing people. Like when he tries and it’s not enough, you know? Or just when he makes a mistake. He always says that he fails, so I thought that was the right word.“

“It is,“ Blaine said, his voice almost inaudible. He cleared his throat and looked at Kurt. “I’m sorry. I am scared of mice, but Sam won this one.“

There was a mumbling around the room and some wary glances towards Kurt to see his reaction.

Kurt looked slightly taken aback, but finally, he nodded. “Fine. That doesn’t mean I didn’t know the answer. I just didn’t immediately think of it. I’ll work on that.“

There was a muffled snort from Kitty’s direction. Thankfully, Kurt missed it.

“Ok, Brittany then. Your turn.“

Brittany gave Blaine an inquisitive look and then asked him, “Why do you gel your hair that much? Is it a Warbler spell?“

Sam and Kurt were still looking at Brittany as if they expected her to say something else.

“You heard her,“ Santana said. “Write.“

It took a little more time. Sam crossed out several of his answers and was constantly muttering something and drawing letters in the air. Kurt didn’t move for a long time and looked deep in thought, until he finally wrote down a few words. Sam raised his head just a minute later and nodded to Santana.

“What are your answers then?“ She gestured to Sam. “You start.“

Sam turned his paper, which was covered in crossed out words. There seemed to be longer sentences, even a whole paragraph, but the only thing Sam left readable in the end was just one word. “Bullies. Did I spell it right this time?“ he shot a glance to Blaine.

Blaine nodded gently.

Santana turned to Kurt, “What do you have Hummel?“

“Blaine likes to have everything organized. He has pretty much everything scheduled down to the minute. I don’t know what Sam’s fantastic theory about bullies is supposed to mean, but I suspect it has something to do with superheroes. Did one of them gel his hair because he was bullied at school? Should I start too?“

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Look dude, I don‘t know why you’re being so rude to me and for your information, it has nothing to do with superheroes, but it’s private and I promised Blaine I wouldn’t tell anybody, so I kept it as subtle as possible. But Blaine knows what I’m talking about.“

Everyone looked to Blaine. Kurt wore an expression of doubt and disbelief, until the black-haired boy nodded slowly, avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“It was the bullies in my first high school,“ Blaine started, sighing. “They made fun of my hair all the time and sometimes they put things in it. Like a chewing gum or even live bugs. I started to gel it, so they couldn’t do that.“

Kurt looked shocked. “You told me you started to gel it at Dalton, because it went with the uniform.“

“No, I didn’t,“ Blaine protested. “You asked me about it and I wanted to change the topic, so I asked if you didn’t think it went with the uniform. And then you started talking about John Travolta and Grease.“

“Well handled, Pinocchio,“ Kitty jeered. “Seems like you two had one really flawless relationship. Did you even know his last name when you got on it?“

This time, Kurt ignored her, his eyes fixed on Blaine. “Why would you want to change the topic? You know you can tell me anything, right?“

“I know.“ Blaine looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I just…we were happy and I didn’t want to spoil that with some depressing stories about my past.“

There was a minute of silence. Most people looked uncomfortable and didn’t want to break the silence, except for Kitty, who just looked bored, and Santana, who was waiting to see if Kurt or Blaine had anything else to add.

“Another one for Trouty, then,“ she said finally. “Mike, your question?“

Mike seemed relieved that the awkward moment was over and smiled. “Well, Blaine‘s got many different nicknames from many different people. My question is which nickname is his favorite.“

Kurt grimaced, but wrote something down immediately, looking very sure of himself. Sam took a little more time, but soon he finished as well.

“Kurt?“ Santana said.

“We’re probably gonna have the same one, because somehow, I’m sure Sam was there when this nickname was created.“ He raised his paper. It read “Nightbird“.

Sam shook his head. “But that’s not a nickname. Nightbird is a secret identity, so it doesn’t count.“

Kurt rolled his eyes. “You have to be kidding me? A secret identity everyone knows about? It is a nickname.“

“It’s like, with Iron Man, dude. Everyone knows it’s Tony Stark, but it’s still a different identity.“ Sam’s face lightened like every time he got a chance to talk about comic books.

“Nobody cares, Sam, and for heaven’s sake, stop calling me dude, I’m not in your gang,“ Kurt snapped, annoyed by the fact that he seemed to be loosing the contest.

Sam looked hurt. “I’m sorry, I call all of my friends dude.“

“That’s true,“ Tina said with a slight grimace. “It annoys the hell out of me, but it’s still charming.“ She sent Sam a gentle smile.

Sam smiled back. “You’re drunk.“

“Enjoy it. I will be back on your ass tomorrow.“

“Can you two stop flirting?“ Kurt said irritably. “And you, Sam, if you say, Nightbird is not a nickname then what did you came up with?“

Sam shrugged. “Well, he doesn’t mind most of the nicknames, but he seemed very flattered when coach Sylvester called him Young Burt Reynolds.“

“How would you know about that?“ Kurt exclaimed, his voice so shrill that Santana drew back a little and Rachel covered her ears. “You weren’t there when she did that. And it was only once. You can hardly call that a nickname.“

“Actually, I heard her call him that a few weeks back,“ Marley piped up, jerking a bit under Kurt’s sharp look. “It’s true. And it wasn‘t the first time either.“

“Unique can testify,“ Unique added, raising her hand.

“Yeah,“ said Jake. “She doesn‘t do it often and sometimes she calls him different stuff, but that one stuck.“

Santana turned to Blaine. “The last word is yours, Hobbit. Who gets this one.“

Blaine was looking from Sam to Kurt and back with a very upset expression on his face and finally fixed his eyes on Kurt. “I’m sorry,“ he said. “I mean, technically, I love being called Nightbird, but it’s not a nickname.“

Kurt pressed his lips together and shrugged. “Ok. This still means nothing though. There’s many questions to go and just because I don’t know everything about some idiotic superheroes doesn’t mean I don’t know Blaine better.“

“You should stop drinking, Kurt,“ Rachel mumbled when he leaned back to listen to the next question. “You’re being a bit mean.“

Kurt looked at her in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you’re actually on his side.“ He gestured towards Sam. “He has no right to call himself Blaine’s best friend.“

“Babble on, Hummel,“ Tina said, raising her voice. “You won‘t hear my question and Sam will just get another point.“

“I thought you were on Kurt’s side in that one.“ Artie raised his eyebrow.

Tina shrugged, taking a big gulp of Mike’s beer. “Yeah, well, I’m starting to change my mind. And I didn‘t bet on anyone if you didn’t notice.“

“I thought you were just being ni… Oh, wait a minute.“ Artie tapped his chin with his forefinger in a mock contemplation. “You being nice. What was I thinking?“

Tina flipped him off.

“The question, Cohen-Chang,“ Kurt said.

“Fine,“ Tina replied. “What is the most important thing Blaine wants in his Mr. Perfect?“

Kurt’s face spread in a winning smile as he wrote. He didn’t hesitate for a minute. Sam on the other hand, seemed to be having difficulties again. He was frowning down on the paper, crossing things out and rewriting it again.

“Ok, Evans, that’s enough. If you don’t know, just take a wild guess,“ Santana said after several minutes of waiting. “What do you have?“

Sam raised his paper, but the actual answer was written in the corner of the paper in small letters. When he realized that no one could read it, he handed the paper over to Santana, to check the answer. “I just didn’t know how to write it.“

“To know him?“ Santana read outloud, frowning slightly.

“Yeah. Blaine is a private person and he doesn’t want to say stuff outloud half the time, but at the same time he wants someone to figure out what’s bugging him, you know?“ Sam shrugged. “So he wants someone who can read him and knows him so well that he doesn’t need to ask.“

“Hummel?“

Kurt was staring at Sam and seemed completely stunned. Finally he jerked and looked down at his own paper. “I…“ For the first time he looked resigned. “He’s right. I should have remembered that. I just have a sense of humor.“ He didn‘t even look at Blaine to hear what he has to say about it.

Santana did, however. “Another point for Sam then?“

Blaine didn’t trust his voice and just nodded.

The next question went fairly well. Artie gave Kurt a smirk and asked about Blaine’s favorite superhero. To everyone’s big surprise, Kurt got his first point on that one, though he still couldn’t have bragged about it, because Sam’s answer was the same. The surprise was strongly reduced when Kitty asked Kurt, with a malice grin, if Iron Man was the only superhero he knew. Kurt’s reaction showed that she wasn’t far from the truth.

Blaine looked like he didn‘t really want to pose a question and Santana only made him do it when she gave him a choice to either ask or put an end to this and tell everyone who he thought was his best friend. That seemed to gave Blaine an idea, because he asked who was his girl best friend. Kurt’s eyes went to Tina for a second and she sent him a self-assured smirk which irritated Kurt so much he wrote Rachel’s name instead just to spite Tina, and practically gave up another point.

Marley’s question, about Blaine’s favorite color, seemed fairly innocent, until it started another fight.

“Are you even serious?“ Kurt jumped up when Sam read his answer. “This only proves my point. You can’t claim that you know Blaine and then say that he likes green!“

Sam was starting to lose patience with Kurt. “I don’t care what you think about my answer. I know you don’t really like the color, by the way, which is probably the reason Blaine didn’t tell you that he does.“

“He wears red all the time,“ Kurt yelled, his voice getting higher.

“He’s a Cheerio, it’s a uniform, you twit,“ Kitty pointed out.

Kurt gave her an angry look. “You stay out of this, chubby face! I didn’t mean the uniform. Just open his wardrobe and you’ll find lots of red.“

“He wears it, because he looks damn good in it,“ Sam said, his voice getting louder. He ignored the disbelieving or knowing looks he got for that comment and went on. “But just because he wears it often doesn’t mean it’s his favorite color.“

“It’s still a better guess than green…“

“Ok, enough you two!“ Santana interrupted him. “Anderson, would you be so kind and tell us who’s right?“

Blaine gave her a helpless look and then turned his eyes to Kurt, looking apologetic again. “It’s green.“

Kurt deflated almost instantly and tried to look nonchalant.

Jake asked about Blaine’s favorite type of food. Kurt’s answer was French cuisine, an obvious choice since he said they ordered it from this little French restaurant in Lima all the time and whenever Kurt cooked it was based on some French recipe.

“That’s just telling us what your favorite food is,“ Kitty sneered.

Kurt ignored her, mostly because he temporarily lost his ground after the color debacle. He did glare at her though.

Sam’s choice was Italian. He knew that Blaine adored the culture and wanted to go there one day. One of the reasons why he was so adamant on going there, besides the coffee, was the food. In Sam‘s opinion it was almost impossible to get this question wrong, because Blaine waxed lyrical about all the food he’s gonna try once he gets there.

Sam got another point for that and Kurt looked like he was sputtering quietly.

It was Ryder’s turn. “Um, ok. Where does Blaine want to go for this summer holiday?“ he asked quickly.

Kurt shot Sam a calculating look and then wrote down his answer. Sam just grinned at the question and was done in a minute.

Santana sighed. “Alright, Hummel, what do you have?“

With another glance at Sam, Kurt showed his answer. “Italy, obviously.“

“That doesn’t count!“ Tina exclaimed, looking outraged and really drunk. “We all know Blaine didn’t tell you that. You only wrote that because Sam said it. Judge! I demand Kurt doesn’t get points for this question!“

Sam smiled at her. “That’s nice of you, Tina, but I think Kurt’s not gonna get any points for that anyway. Blaine does dream about Italy, but he doesn’t want to go there this summer. He wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving the country when he‘s going to have so much to do with moving to New York.“

“What’s your answer then?“ Santana asked.

Sam raised his paper. “I say Disneyland.“

“Yes!“ Blaine burst out before he could stop himself. He immediately sat back, looking embarrassed, but his eyes were still shining excitedly.

Santana was trying to hide an amused smile. “I take it Trouty’s got yet another point. That’s nine to one.“

“Yes, yes,“ Kitty said. “We all know Hummel is a loser, but we’re not stopping now, because it’s my turn to ask.“

“I can still win,“ Kurt retorted.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Oh, please,“ she snorted. “You would have to get all the questions right and Evans none. But since I’d like to give you a bit of a false hope just to see you fail miserably in the next questions, I’m gonna ask something that should be easy for you. What position does Anderson sleep in?“ She raised an eyebrow when she got weird looks for that. “What? I’m absolutely positive they both had a chance to see it, so it’s fair game.“

“Are you creeping in on sleeping people too now?“ Kurt asked viciously. “And how would Sam know anything about Blaine’s sleeping position anyway?“

“Evans,“ Kitty turned to Sam. “Have you seen Blaine sleeping?“

Sam confirmed it, already in the middle of writing.

“Then I don’t know what you’re waiting for, Hummel,“ Kitty snapped. “You got your chance, don’t screw it up.“

Kurt made a face, but looked down to his paper as well.

It wasn’t such a big surprise when their answers were different again. Kurt claimed that Blaine likes sleeping on his back while Sam protested, saying that Blaine sleeps on his side, or sometimes on his stomach, but the important thing was that he was always wrapped around something, usually a comforter or a pillow, other times Sam himself.

Blaine blushed at that, which made everyone stare.

“You mean to tell me that Hummel managed to blow this one as well?“ Kitty asked, her voice surprised, but delighted.

Kurt started shaking his head slowly. “No, no. Blaine, you always slept on your back when you were with me.“

“Yeah, I know,“ Blaine said softly, looking anywhere but at Kurt. “You just always wanted to lay your head down on my chest or something, so I let you. It’s not like it was uncomfortable for me. It just wasn’t my usual position, that’s all.“

Kurt looked absolutely flabbergasted.

“You lost, Kurt,“ Rachel mumbled, counting the people who didn’t ask yet. “It’s ten to one and there’s just eight people left.“

“Oh, wait! No, no, no! It’s not a game without Unique’s question,“ Unique spoke up.

Kurt gave her a resigned look. It seemed he still didn’t quite understand what happened. “Sure. We might as well do this all the way through,“ he said.

Unique nodded, satisfied with Kurt’s answer. “Well then, I believe it‘s about time someone asked about Blaine’s favorite diva. And by this, I mean female diva, not Freddie Mercury.“

Tina started laughing, but immediately stopped when she realized she was the only one, and hid her face behind her glass.

Ironically enough, Kurt got a point for this one, again writing down the same name as Sam, in this case, Beyoncé. Sam admitted he was guessing on this one and almost said Katty Perry and he also suggested he probably shouldn’t get any points for that.

“Nonsense,“ Tina said. “Kurt got points for Iron Man, so you get points for Beyoncé. It’s only fair.“

“Tina’s right,“ Kurt said quietly. “The superhero question was a lucky guess for me too. It’s fair.“

Rachel reached for his arm and squeezed it and Sam sent him a grateful smile. Everyone else just looked surprised at Kurt’s sudden niceness, some, like Kitty or Tina, even with traces of suspicion.

Kurt, however, didn’t show any signs of causing any more trouble, acting moderate and keeping his cool. The next question probably wouldn’t cause any trouble anyway, because Joe asked if Blaine was religious and neither Kurt or Sam hesitated before saying that Blaine didn’t follow any organized religion, but wasn’t entirely atheist either.

Puck’s question was about Blaine’s favorite movie. Kurt seemed like he wasn’t sure about anything anymore and showed his answer, Moulin Rouge, with a great doubt in his face. It was justified, because Sam chose Avengers and won another point.

There were some careful looks in Kurt’s direction after that, but Kurt just looked resigned. He kept giving Blaine strange, pensive glances.

Sugar was next to ask a question, which was a problem, because she was so drunk, most of her words blended together. “Whe-the-sss…B-bll-mo-ha-phleghm?“ she mumbled and slipped into uncontrollable giggles, leaning on Puck‘s shoulder for a moment and then swayed forward dangerously, waving her hand. “Shhhugaaaa!“ she yelled.

“Alright,“ Santana said slowly. “I don’t think the mafia daughter will mind if we skip her. We don‘t have time to translate the secret language of wasted people. Mercedes, are you able to articulate your question?“

Mercedes gave her a mildly offended look. “Articulate, definitely. I just don’t see the point in asking it, since Sam has already won. We should let Kurt have some dignity.“

“Right,“ Kitty spat out. “Because he was so nice to Evans. If you ask me, he lost his dignity the second he started the wank about being Blaine’s best friend. Not to mention it‘s not what this is about at all.“ She looked at Kurt and raised her eyebrows. “Hummel was just jealous because Blaine is not his bitch anymore.“

“Kitty!“ Blaine’s voice was clear and loud for the first time since the game started.

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at Blaine. “I get that you don‘t want to admit it. But you knew very well from the beginning who would win this. I can’t believe you dragged your best friend through this when you should have stood up for him from the beginning.“ She stood up, looking from Blaine to Sam and back. “Because since I’ve known you, that‘s what you’ve been doing. I will deny it if you ever repeat this, but you two showed me what a real friendship looks like and I have never had so much respect for any other two people before. So I would appreciate it, Anderson, if you found the spine you’ve seemed to have lost the minute Hummel showed up in Lima and tell everyone straight and fair, who won this contest and why!“

There was a long silence.

“Wo-hoo!“ Tina exclaimed and raised her glass towards Kitty, spilling half of the drink on herself.

“You said it, girl!“ Unique added.

Sugar hiccuped and giggled.

Blaine looked extremely embarrassed, but also determined.

“Dude, you don‘t have to do that,“ Sam said. The tips of his ears were red and he was trying not to smile. “It’s all good.“

Blaine shook his head. “No, it isn’t.“ He stood up. The moment felt too important for him to be sitting down.

Everyone was silent again and their eyes were fixed on Blaine. Even Sugar looked like she was trying to concentrate.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. Sam, you didn’t deserve that and neither did Kurt. I guess I just didn’t want to see how much has changed, because a part of me really wanted to go back to the point when Kurt and I were ok.“ He sent Kurt a sheepish glance. “I told you that I’m not very good at romance. When we were together I just wanted to be everything you’ve ever wanted. So I tried to change for you.“

“I didn’t want you to change,“ Kurt said sharply.

Blaine winced. “You didn’t know me. And it’s not like I don’t like Moulin Rouge or French cuisine or that I hate sleeping on my back. You assumed those were my favorite things because I never said otherwise.“

“So you didn’t let me in,“ Kurt retorted. “Why Sam though?“

Blaine looked down at his feet. “Because I didn’t feel like…“

“Like what?“ Kurt asked, his voice hard and his eyes narrowed. “Like you had a chance with him? Like you had to impress him?“

Sam frowned. “Kurt…“

“No! You shut up, Sam,“ Kurt snapped. “I want to hear the answer.“

This seemed to break some kind of barrier in Blaine. “I didn’t feel like he was gonna judge me,“ he said firmly, looking Kurt directly in the eyes. “Sam‘s never dismissed any doubt or fear or idea that I had. He never said it was stupid or that I should snap out of it. You did that even before we started dating.“

Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide, his mouth wide open and for a minute it seemed he won’t answer, but he quickly composed himself. “Oh, now I get it,“ he said venomously. “Is that what your little crush was about then?“

Blaine looked shocked and betrayed. He knew Tina told Kurt about his infatuation with Sam, but he asked Kurt not to mention it to anyone else, because he was getting over it anyway. “That was private, Kurt. You had no right to bring it up.“

“If Sam is such a good friend, I’m sure he can survive knowing about your little crush. If not then maybe your perfect bromance is not so perfect after all,“ Kurt replied, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture.

Sam wasn’t able to hold back anymore. “It’s not about me. I’ve known about that for ages and I’m totally fine with it. The point is, you just blabbed it out to everyone else and that’s not cool, dude.“

“Oh my God, yes!“ Kurt exclaimed. “We shouldn’t forget that you’re so open towards people aren’t you? Who wouldn’t be after being trained in a strip club?“

Everyone else was staring at them in horror, trying to understand, how things got so bad. Rachel was the first one to recover from the shock and react.

She jumped up, grabbing Kurt’s hand, pulling him away from their friends. “Alright, Kurt, that’s enough. I need to talk to you.“ She opened the door and pushed him out. “Or, you know, drench you in cold water,“ she mumbled with an apologetic look towards Blaine, before she closed the door behind herself.

The room was very quiet.

“So, does anyone remember what Sugar’s bet was?“ Puck asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He gestured towards Sugar who was lying next to him, snoring.

Kitty ignored him, still staring at the door. “I knew he was annoying, but I had no idea, he’s such a jerk. Seriously, even I’m not this bad.“

“Snap out of it, Wilde, he‘s drunk,“ Santana said. “He didn’t know what he was saying.“

“He was mean to Blaine,“ Sam protested. “I don’t care if he‘s drunk, he shouldn’t be saying things like this.“

Santana rolled her eyes. “Honesly, he all but called you a whore and you’re upset because he was mean to Blaine? Don’t you get it? Your adorable concern with Hobbit Number Two’s well being is what set Hummel off in the first place. He’s jealous. He’s used to Anderson tripping over his own feet to impress him.“

“Santana,“ Blaine groaned.

“What? It’s true.“ Santana said. “As far as I’m concerned, you and Trouty can go on doing the nasty, but don’t flaunt it in front of Kurt. He may seem like he’s over you, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect him.“

“Sam and I are just friends, Santana. And I wanted to come back to Kurt,“ Blaine responded, even though he voice was less and less sure with every word.

Santana raised her eyebrows at him. “Past tense,“ she pointed out and then shrugged. “But whatever gets you off, Anderson.“

Everyone in the room slowly broke into smaller groups. The show was over and most of them wanted to catch up or discuss the drama.

Blaine stayed where he was, burying his face into his hands. He didn’t know what to do anymore. His plan had been clear. Forget about his crush on Sam, then win Kurt back, propose to him and marry him, because that’s how it was supposed to be.

“You ok?“

Blaine knew it was Sam just from the quiet voice and a comforting hand on his back. He looked up, smiling sadly. “I guess. I’m confused.“

“Tell me then. I know a lot about being confused. I can help,“ Sam offered.

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. “I’m just trying to remember why I wanted to marry Kurt in the first place. Now it just all seems silly.“

Sam sat so close their sides were touching and Blaine just wanted to curl up to him like a cat, lay his head on his friend‘s shoulder and fall asleep, because Sam’s body was pleasantly warm and smelled like home and safety.

“It’s not silly,“ Sam said quietly. “I’m not saying I agree with it completely, but if you really love Kurt and if you believe it’s the right thing to do and it will make you happy, then go for it.“ He squeezed Blaine’s shoulder and pulled him a bit closer, so Blaine ended up in the exact position he had been thinking about just a minute ago.

“I thought Kurt knew me better,“ Blaine mumbled, playing with a crease on Sam’s shirt. “Which is stupid, because I wasn’t completely honest with him and I can’t expect him to know those things if I didn’t tell him.“

“No, I get that. You just felt like you two had a connection. And this quiz thing doesn’t mean you don’t, Blaine.“

Blaine snorted bitterly. “Yes, it does. And even if it didn’t, it made me realize some stuff I can’t just look over. Like the fact that I wanted to propose to Kurt for all the wrong reasons.“

Sam didn’t say anything, he just squeezed Blaine again.

“I don’t understand why can’t some things just disappear,“ Blaine went on. He wasn’t really talking to Sam anymore, he was just mumbling his thoughts outloud, suddenly feeling very tired. “Why can’t I just love Kurt the way I did before and forget all the other feelings. I want it to go away.“

Blaine was brought out from his dazed state by Sam’s hand that found his and twined their fingers together. “I don’t,“ Sam said quietly.

Blaine’s breath hitched, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to.

They stayed like this until the majority of their friends started to leave. Sam and Blaine stood up, thinking about going as well, when the door opened. Kurt came back, looking completely sober and very ashamed. He sought Blaine and Sam, immediately, approaching them.

“I’m sorry,“ he said. He opened his mouth again, moving it soundlessly for a while, his eyes flitting from side to side as if he didn’t know where to look for words. He sighed, defeatedly. “I’m sorry,“ he repeated.

Blaine offered a gently smile. “It’s ok, I…“

“No,“ Kurt said forcefully, cutting Blaine off. “I’m not letting you skip over that as if it was nothing, Blaine. I may not know all the trivia about you, but you’re not a complete stranger. You just want to forget anything bad ever happened. You’d smile and graciously forgive me even if I took out a chainsaw and murdered everyone.“ He paused, frowning, and rubbed his forehead. “Uh…I’m probably still a little drunk,“ he mumbled.

“You’d be a great villain,“ Sam stated enthusiastically and then blinked when he realized how it sounded. “I mean, like… It’s a good thing, I swear. I just meant that you’re a total badass, dude.“

Kurt looked taken aback, but his lips quivered with a little smile. “Thank you, Sam.“ He turned to Blaine again. “My point is, I hurt you and embarrassed you and exposed you for something you had no control over and that is not ok. I need you to know that I know that and I’m sorry.“

Blaine looked at him for a while and then nodded. “Thank you, Kurt. And your apology is accepted. But I need to apologize as well.“

Kurt sighed exasperately. “Blaine…“

“No, wait,“ Blaine cut him off, his voice firm and serious. “This apology is actually for you both.“ He looked at Sam, taking his hand again and gently squeezed his fingers. “Kitty was absolutely right. I should have ended this quiz the second it started and been honest with you both. Especially you Kurt. I embarrassed and hurt you as well. I’m sorry.“

Kurt smiled sadly. “I was conceited and jealous. I mean, I didn’t know that you and Sam were actually together,“ he gestured towards their linked hands, “but I knew you were close and I freaked out about it. And the alcohol didn’t help it.“ He grimaced. “One would think I learned my lesson the day I threw up all over Miss Pilsbury.“

“We weren‘t together,“ Blaine said simply.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other before he seemed to understand and he nodded, smiling slightly. Then once again, his face turned somber. “Sam, I owe you and apology, too. You’re a great guy and I think very highly of you, actually. I didn’t forget what you did for me with Karofsky back in junior year.“

Sam gave him an easy smile, but the tips of his ears were red at the praise. “It’s cool, dude. You paid me back for that. Anyway, um, no harm done. Apology accepted.“

They spent a few more minutes, making a small talk, but soon, Kurt said good night and left with Rachel and Finn. Sam was staying with Blaine for the time being, so the Hummel house wouldn’t be so crowded.

The party was officially over and it didn’t take very long before Sam and Blaine said their goodbyes and see-you-tomorrows and left.

******

The day after, they showed up for school, walking down the hallway hand in hand and to every comment or question they just gave little secretive smiles. It took weeks before they actually talked about what changed between them, two months before Sam first rolled his eyes on Blaine’s careful question about Sam’s sexuality and even more months before they went on a full-on, planned, official first date, but when someone asked them when was it that they got together, they never hesitated to name that evening at Sugar’s party.

THE END


End file.
